Escape
by Sharpshooter12333
Summary: Accepting OC's. Nate and company have been tasked to save the gods! But Gaea still marches to destroy Olympus. How will they face the dangers? Action? Adventure? Drama? Romance? It's all here in "Escape!" Send in your OC's now!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is the first Official Chapter of "Escape". Remember if your character isn't here then he/she may appear in the next chapter. The main story won't start here. The first two chapters are just an introduction for the characters. This story is Adventure/Suspense/Romance/Mystery**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles. It all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**This chapter is primarily focused on their relationships so NO FLAMING!**

Jamie's POV

I woke up ate around 5 in the morning to watch the sunrise in about 30 minutes with my best friend Amber, daughter of Bast. I know what you might be thinking; _Wait why is an Egyptian demigod in Camp Half-Blood?_ Well the Egyptians were permitted to stay in the Camp. And Camp Jupiter was accepted in too.

"Hey Jamie." She said as I sat down next to her. I noticed Sea, daughter of Poseidon, was sitting there too.

"Hey Sea, Amber." I replied. Sea was sitting quietly like she normally is. But around Amber and I, she isn't like this. I'm concerned. I decided too look around when I saw our friend. Wyatt walk by holding hands. He kissed her on the lips. I could see they both were enjoying it. This the first time I've seen Wyatt, well not angry. He's normally nice to us but I'm guessing this is an exception. Sea looked glad as she felt happy for him, while Amber looked miserable. She's my best friend and I knew she liked him in THAT way. I still didn't really approve of him though.

"Bye Wyatt." Said the Aphrodite girl.

"Bye Babe." He said. He walked up to us smiling. Amber just glared at him.

"Hey everyone. Amber." Wyatt said. He was her best friend and she was his. I feel bad for Amber. "So what's going on?" he said.

"Just go to Hades!" said Amber as she walked away to train or maybe sleep. I don't know.

"What's her problem?" asked Wyatt. Ugh. Can't he get his head straight?

"She's mad because you were making out with that chick you were kissing instead of her." Said a voice from the trees.

"What the Hades?" I said. Then I saw who it was. The only person I know who is more silent then Sea. The only person who can be more depressed then Amber right now. He was sitting on a sturdy tree branch while leaning on the trunk. He was wearing a plain black shirt with his black jeans and beige beanie with a skull on it. He had a snake bite on his lower lip. While his black hair covered his right eye. The number 1# emo in the world-

My brother, Nate.

_Sea's POV_

I understand it's hard for me to talk to people. I know I don't have a lot of friends. But if theirs one person who I completely trust, it's Nate. I looked at him and he looked backed at me. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. My heart started to do multiple jumping jacks and back flips. He was perfect for me. He's quiet, and he can make me laugh. He has a cute smile and his snake bite makes his lips perfect. Wait. Am I thinking about Nate?" No I can't think about him, he'll never return my feelings.

"Son of a Hellhound!" Wyatt shouted he was surprised to see him. He jumped down from the tree and took of his beanie revealing his gorgeous hair. No! Sea stop thinking about that!

"Um Jamie can you get Amber?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied. He walked up to me and began to speak.

"Sea." He said looking at my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You have dirt on the right side of your lip. " he said. I stuttered and wiped my lips.

"Whatever Anderson." I said. I just wanted to avoid more people right now.

"Well the yearly Camp dance is coming up (**Authors Note: The dance will be where the true story begins. ^-^ ) **and I was thinking you could come with me. I mean you're the only person who… UGH! This is SO hard! Sea, Will you go with me to the dance?"

This is my your chance Sea.

"I would like to go with you Nate. But. Another guy already asked me."

I lied.

_Nate's POV_

Oh… That's the only thing to describe this. "Oh. Okay I… understand." I lied. She makes me feel. Not depressed. I shadow traveled to my cabin where I sat down on my bed and began to tear silently. I don't know why I'm crying. It's… new. Well when life gives you lemons, it burns your eyes.

_Jamie's POV_

Well it looks like I'm stuck fixing everyone's mistakes again. I ran towards Amber who was sitting near Zeus' Fist. She was being comforted by, Elysia Rook, my half-sister. I sat down beside Amber and gave her a worried look.

"Amber it's okay. Wyatt's just being a jerk. And you don't have to worry about him anymore." Elysia said.

"Can I just sleep for a while in my cabin?" asked Amber.

"Of course. Besides, I have a date later." Said my sister.

"WHAT? WHO?" I asked excited and curiously.

"I'm not telling! See ya!" said my sister. The only person who she would date is someone who was very close to her, and I doubt any-" I stopped myself from speaking as I thought of who I Was taking.

**Well there's the first chapter. I said that this chapter would mainly focus on their relationships. The next one will feature a god though. So wait till I update . Review :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I've gotten some good reviews and I'd like to thank everyone for sending me character. SOOO what do I do? I drink a milkshake :DD! And I've added some new OC's. AND the story gets juicer. Remember if your character still isn't in the story, I will add him/her later on. ENJOY THE STORY :D!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles. Rick Riordon does.**

_Nima's POV_

I walked up to Camp-Halfblood with my companions. A satyr named Clanin found us lost and hungry and decided to bring us here. So this centaur named Chiron gathered everyone into a crowd, I was freaked out I stuttered like a tarshier in a paparazzi. I am particularly smarter then all of my companions. Then again I shouldn't brag. I looked at the crowd, which freaked me out since I ame scared to my toes!

"Demigods. We have a few new recruits for the camp. Now I'd like all of you to step up and tell us your name. Starting with you my dear." He looked at me. I was so scared. I stepped up and spoke.

"I am… Nima Arian." Then suddenly I saw a Hieroglyphic pop up above my head. I didn't know what it was so I just stared at Chiron as he examined the mark.

"My dear. You are a daughter of Thoth! Egyptian god of wisdom and magic. Now since their aren't a lot of Thoth children. You'll be staying with the Hecate cabin. I heard claps and cheers from the Hecate cabin as I just smiled and sat down next to some guy. The next thing I knew I saw a boy who wasn't interested in the other demigods he was just sitting down by the lake. He was cool. I heard Chiron talk to the boy with a devious grin on his face. I didn't really like him because he's always mad about people. I heard him speak up to the crowd.

"The names Matthew Rossenburg. I go by Matt, nothing more, nothing less." He said as a Red dog was shown above his head. I knew this was trouble. I've studied some symbols of the gods for History class. That dog could only mean 1 thing and it was BAD.

"You don't have to say it Chiron. I know who my parent is." Most of us just looked at him as he spoke.

"Set." I knew right away that he was trouble.

_Matt's POV_

Yeah I knew my dad was Set so what? I don't need their respect. I'm here to train, control my powers and become one of the Camps greatest heroes.

"Well… that's a shocker." Said a boy. That's it. I was pissed.

"Oh yeah why don't you come here and show me what you got!" I said.

"Maybe I will!" said the boy. I was pissed I went up to him and got my sword but this emo kid went between us. Where the Duat did he appear from?"

"Shut up and save it for Capture the Flag. Wait. Christopher!" he said.

"Sorry. I had to stop them!" He said as his supposed girlfriend clung to his arm.

"Fine I will. But when we fight you are going down!" I said as I took my seat next to my siblings, slapping high-5s. He will lose. I will make sure of it! Anyway so I see this guy about 18 I think. Ugh. Another guy who likes to smile. We have serious things to think about. LIKE MISSIONS!

"So what's your name?" asked Chiron to the dude.

"Lance Style."

_Lance's POV_

Well now I just need to know who my dad is. My mom is one Hades of a gorgan. She gets pissed so easily. I need to know who my dad is. Some kind of rod with 2 snakes appeared.

"You are a child of Hermes!" I knew it. I like to steal. Big deal. I was kicked out of my first 4 schools. Twice in Middle school, twice in high school. Cheers from the Hermes cabin was plentiful as I shoulder bumped some of my brothers and got hugs from my sisters. It was a good feeling. Then suddenly a rainbow came down as a girl with a brown ponytail came up from possibly I think is the beach.

"Hi!" she said to me while bouncing up and down. While she's bouncing rainbows are coming out of her hair. Wow. Just WOW!

"Hi. Name's Lance."

"Oh that's cool. You know there was this one time when my half-brother tried to drink juice out of his juice soaked shirt. I laughed like Hades! You look like a good person."

"Wow. Interesting." I said with a bit of sarcasm.

"What's that supposed to mean? Oh by the way my name's Luna." Wow. She went from shocked to happy.

"Nice name. Well I gotta go. So bye."

"Bye!" she said as she bounced to her half-siblings. I looked back as I saw a few more demigods have been introduced. A daughter of Minerva named Victoria and a daughter of Hades named Allison. Well this camp is certainly cool without a doubt.

_Sea POV_

I was talking with my half-brother Tyson at the forge until I heard that a few demigods have been brought to camp. That's nice of them. My days been kind of good yet bad. The ggod thing is that Tyson made my bow and arrow disguised as a necklace. And I've been shooting pretty good. The bad part is that the Stolls hid a fake spider near my sword (Don't worry I soaked them in ICE COLD WATER). And I also rejected Nate's offer to be his date to the dance. I decided to take a walk when I accidently bumped into one of the new campers.

"Yo watch it!" he said. It was the new camper.

"Oh sorry." I left until he grabbed my arm.

"Wait. I'm sorry it was my fault." He said in apology.

"No it was mine." I said as I giggled.

"Um my name's Matt. What's yours?" he said in a calm tone.

"I'm Sea." I said.

"Nice name princess. See ya around." I laughed a little and blushed then I realized he was gone.

I decided to meet Jamie and Amber by the Beach to hang out with some friends. I know I seem like the type of person who is a loner, but Elysia and somehow even-… _He'll_ play too. I walked on the sandy shore as the sun began to set. Tomorrow the dance will be here in the beach. I'll ask Matt later.

"Sea!" said Luna as she was bouncing a Volleyball. I waved at my friends as I saw Nate and Matt on two different sides. Matt was arguing with Wyatt, you could see he was in good shape as they wrestled to the ground. While Nate was just lying down on his back wearing his black swimming shorts he was shirtless and he had his black shades on. I decided to go stop Matt and Wyatt from fighting and ask Matt to the dance. I walked by Amber and Jamie as they were sunbathing bye the seashore, While Lance was talking with Luna and tossing the volleyball to each other. Elysia was chatting and eating some food with Christopher and Noelle, a daughter of Circe. She came to camp a few years ago. Allison and Nate were talking about stuff like punk music. While Briana, a daughter of Apollo was talking with Victoria.

I walked up to Matt and Wyatt who were getting at each other. Matt was being grappled by Wyatt while Matt was punching his arms.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" they stopped as Wyatt went back to seashore while Matt glared at him then went up too me.

"You know I would have gotten him in a matter of seconds." He said.

"Yeah whatever big guy." I said while playfully punching his arm.

We laughed until I tripped on a rock and he caught me. "Well someone's been working out." I said while clinging on him.

"Yeah whatever princess." He said in reply.

We laughed for a while as the sun was setting. The sea looked like it was glowing on the horizon. It was beautiful, I could see many people having good AND bad relationship problems. Wyatt found out his girlfriend was cheating on him while Amber was comforting him, Elysia and Christopher were holding hands and Luna was laughing with Lance. It was a good day when Matt shook me.

"So Sea will you go to the dance with me?"

…

…

…

…

…

"Sure." I said.

**Well that chapter ended in a positive note for Matt and Sea. Now I've added everyone into the story. Remember SYOC is still open till Chapter 4. If you didn't send and SYOC by then sorry. Anyway make sure you PM or review me a character so I can put a character for you in my story. I'm exhausted from writing. So ENJOY PEOPLE and REVIEW and PM :)))))))) - blackknightguitar  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The True Story begins now

**Okay this is the 2****nd**** to the last chapter of the sending of your SYOC's. This is Chapter 3 and that means you've got almost 2 or 3 days left to send SYOC's. I've gotten some nice characters. I'm trying my best to fit your characters in but I've already detailed my story. So I've decided that some characters that have been sent will be introduced in later chapters. I know it's not great but it's better then not having a character in a story so… k So what do I do to say sorry? I make your characters sing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles. And I don't own any of the songs mentioned and played.**

_Amber's POV_

Well I got my wish. I'm going with Wyatt to the dance! As friends… He doesn't like commitment he says, he doesn't want to hurt my feelings he says. Gee he has some good excuses.

Anyway. I walked up to the big house, and saw that ALL Cabin heads will have to sing a song in the dance. Ugh. I had to sign up. Or my siblings will kill me. LITERALY!

Well it says here that Nate, Lance, and The Stolls will be playing 3 songs from. All Time Low. So I'm guessing they're doing it for both the Hades and Hermes cabins. Percy and Annabeth are singing "Lucky". Jason is rapping "Fast Lane" with Leo. Piper and Reyna are going to sing "The Boy is Mine". I decided to sing "Firework".

Allison came running up to me with Jamie.

"Amber. Lets go! Were gonna hang out by the lake and go swimming with the others! And something's happening!"

"What?" I said.

"Matt and Nate are fighting!"

"Our Nate or that nerd from the Hephaestus cabin?"

"Who do you think?" Jamie said in a sarcastic yet loud tone.

"He is pissed. This is EXTREMELY rare for him." Allison said as we were running to the lake. When we reached the lake I saw Nate trapping Matt's entire lower half in shadows while Matt was blasting violent magic at Nate. Sea was trying to stop them by blasting them with water, while the others were trying to separate them.

"Her! HER!" Nate said while shouting. His half-sisters were trying to push him back but he knew he was the strongest in the Hades Cabin. I realized that Matt broke free of the Shadows and started to wrestle Nate to the ground. Matt was trying to pin him to the floor but Nate flipped Matt and kicked his thighs. Matt yelled in pain until he leaped and kicked Nate in the chest. Both fell to the ground and Nate started to yell again while being pushed back to the left side of the lake. He was shouting something.

"Why HER? HER OF ALL PEOPLE WHY?" he was shouting. While being pushed back by Wyatt and Christopher.

"HEY IT"S NOT MY FAULT SHE LIKES ME! DEAL WITH IT YOU STUPID PIECE OF DARKNESS!" Matt said in violence. While being pushed back by Lance.

And for some weird reason while everyone was separating the two, Luna was chasing a freakin butterfly.

"LUNA THIS IS SERIOUS!" yelled Elysia.

"You know there was this one time when my brother, he tried to take a test seriously then he kept on getting distracted and he passed anyway haha." She said while laughing.

"Whatever." She said in reply. A few moments later we made the two idiots forgive each other. It was almost sunset so we decided to prepare for the dance. When we got to the beach a lot people were dancing to LMAFAO's Party Rock Anthem. Some were drinking wine or punch. Some were swimming or lying down looking at the stars. We saw the guys come over. Nate just went to the beach and looked at the stars with his sister Allison. Elysia and Christopher were walking by the beach and holding hands. Sea was dancing with Matt. Luna was chasing a moth that she thought was a butterfly. Nima and Lance were talking by the punch and Briana, Noelle and Victoria were playing Truth or Dare in the sand with Jamie, Percy and a few others. I felt left out till Wyatt asked me to walk with him in the beach. We were quiet for a while until I broke the silence.

"So. How's the dance?"

"Well. It beats having to look a Matt's ugly face or having to run 20 laps around Zeus's Fist. It's pretty good." He replied. Gods he's so cute.

"So what happened between you and your ex?" I asked.

"She cheated on me with some idiot from the Ares Cabin."

"Typical." We both said at the same time while laughing.

"But. I'm sorry if I mad you jealous." He said.

"Oh shut up." I said while punching his arm playfully.

"So. Friends?" he asked.

"Best Friends dude." I said. We hugged. And raced backed to the dance.

_Lance's POV_

Chiron went up to the microphone and said something on the mic. Nate, The Stolls and I were going to sing 3 songs from All Time Low.

I was going to Play the Guitar and Sing while Travis played The Drums, Conner Base and Nate played Lead Guitar.

"Hey what's up Camp-Halfblood. So how you enjoying this evening?" The crowd cheered in response.

"We got a song to sing. It's called Jasey Rae so hope you like it. I wanna see a mosh pit so go out and dance!"

Nate then started to play.

(Lance-Normal, **Conner-Bold, **_Crowd-Italic_)

"Lights Out,

I still hear the rain,

These images that fill my head,

Now keep my fingers from making mistakes,

Tell my voice what it takes,

To speak up,

Speak up,

And keep my conscience clear when I wake.

Don't make this easy,

I want you to mean it,

Jasey! **(Say you mean it)**

You're dressed to kill,

I'm calling you out, (**Don't waste your time on me)"**

_Okay we were killing it Nate and Conner were doing crazy jumping and hairflips and Travis was pretty good with the drums._

"Now there's an aching in my back;

A stabbing pain that says I lack,

A common sense, and confidence,

To bring an end to promises,

That I make in times of desperate conversion,

Hoping my night will be better then this in the end,

Just say when.

Don't make this easy,

I want you to mean it,

Jasey! **(Say you mean it)**

You're dressed to kill,

I'm calling you out, **(Don't waste your time on me)**

I've never told a lie,

_And that makes me a liar,_

_I've never made a bet,_

_In this gamble in desire_

I've never lit a match,

With intent to start a fire,

But recently these flames,

Are going out of control,

Call me my name,

Kill me with words,

Forget About me,

It's what I deserve,

I was your chance,

To get out of this town,

But I ditched the car and,

And left you to,"

Then Nate went on top an huge amplifier and started to wicked hairflips and guitar mooves while doing his guitar solo. He kept doing that until I continued to sing.

"Wait outside,

I hope the air will serve to remind you,

That my voice is as cold as the clouds of your breath,

And my words are as timid as the beating in my chest!"

Nate then ended the song with last long G chord.

The crowd cheered as we finished the song. But don't worry we have 2 more songs. We seemed to enjoy but Nate just glared at a certain couple. He looked mad but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

_**Olympus**_

_Hades POV_

Well if your wondering why I'm up here in the first place then ask my nephew Percy that question. He asked Zeus if Hestia and I could have our thrones back. I watched as my son, Nate did his guitar solo, he was excellent at playing guitar. I also kept a close eye on my other children, Nico was busy keeping the Underworld safe, Elysia was dating a no good son of the lower ranked god Hybris. She could do way better. And then there's Allison, I have mixed feelings for the little brat I call my daughter. She hates me and she like me. It's confusing.

Anyway. I walked down through the hall when suddenly I started to yawn. It's strange because I don't sleep often.

I continued to walk until I felt a pain in my back. I could see someone. He was beside a person wearing Nike Shoes and athletic clothes… Wait.

"Hey I know who you are… No. What are you doing?"

I blacked out.

_3__rd__ person's POV_

"!" screamed the god of the Underworld. But none could hear him.

The wind blew high as the rebels escaped The Empire State Building. They all knew what happened. A god has faded…

_**Back at Camp**_

_Nate's POV_

I couldn't do anything but stare at Sea and Matt. She said no to me. A friend she's known for a year, and she goes out with a jerk she barely knew for a couple of days. Gods this world is weird. Anyway we just finished playing our last songs when suddenly thunder boomed. Zeus and the other Olympians gathered around holding the dead body of… of.

"DAD!" screamed Jamie as she ran up to the dead body of what was once our father. Everyone stopped dancing to see what had happened. Me, Allison, Victoria, Elysia and Nico all ran up to his body and begged for him to wake up. No. No he can't be dead. Gods don't d-die… They fade and come back right? RIGHT?

"Dad." Said Nico as he started to cry.

"Father." Said Victoria as she buried her head into Dad's chest.

Elysia cried and buried her head into Christopher's chest.

Allison just started to cry. Yes Allison, who never had a true relationship with Dad, started to cry. I felt a pain in my chest. It's an emotion I would never let out. Sadness…

Moments later I was told to come to Olympus.

All Oly-… Most Olympians.

"Nephew." Said Zeus. "Come forward." I walked up to him and the other gods.

"As you know your father has died."

"I don't like to talk about it."

"We suspect he was killed by the secret group of Titans and minor gods. They have rebelled for months. Now we suspect that they will attack Camp Half-blood…"

"Didn't Percy take care of them a year ago?" I asked.

"That's what we thought. He did defeat the Giants but he only sustained a period of time till she rises again. Now if Gaia's soldiers attack, they will take hostage of the Campers. We Olympians will take hiding in the one place none of Gaia's soldiers can enter. We will hide in Elecium. Gaia's soldiers have no access to the Underworld anymore."

"So what's my role in the war?"

"I need you to find 10 secret items that will help you stop Gaia and the Titans." Said Poseidon.

"Once found you will have to defeat Gaia and reclaim Olympus and Camp Half-Blood." Finished Athena.

"And where do I find these items?" I asked.

"The items have been scattered around the world in secure secret locations. But watch out. Gaia has put a price on you. The minor god that succeeds in killing you will be made a Titan."

"Great…"

"Don't worry. You can gather up the demigods you deem worthy for this Quest. We have also have gotten help from some minor gods like Hecate and Iris. Iris will make a vision that shows you guys dead." Said Aphrodite.

"Dismissed. And good luck Nephew!" said Zeus.

I shadow traveled back to Camp. I gathered up all of my companions. Sea, Elysia, Christopher, Allison, Jamie, Matt (Jamie told me to), Wyatt, Amber, JJ (Elysia's Best Friend), Briana, Victoria, Nima, Noelle, Lance and Luna.

"So what are we doing here?" asked Briana.

"We're leaving." I said. They all gasped except Luna. Who chased a butterfly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I've gotten a few review questions from some people so I'll answer them**

**moovies789: Yes there are 2 Victoria's. 1 is yours who will come later in the story and 1 is another of my original characters so just keep reading .**

**The. Twins. From. Mordor: Hades was killed not faded, because the minor gods used Egyptian magic.**

**Anyway so on to the story! I'm going too add A Nate/Sea Romance/Angst song scene, and slight Elysia/Chirstopher, a dash of Wyatt/Amber and a cup full of Matt/Sea with a hint of a new couple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles or the song played.**

_Nate's POV_

I was met with looks and words like why.

"Ok guys so Zeus told me that Gaia, The titans and the minor gods are rebelling. As you remember, Hades was killed. So now here's the plan." I said. Everyone listened up close, but there were too many people. Luckily some of them knew this.

"Um. Nate, there are too many people here." Said Sea. I just glared at her. But she was right. I saw Matt smirk as he had his arm around her. And that as fine. COMPLETELY FINE.

"Yeah… lets… go." I said. I told them about the 10 secret items and that they're scattered around the world. They knew that. I told them that they had 8 hours till midnight to pack, everyone was cool with that but some like Victoria and JJ were nervous. It was 2:00 in the afternoon and the wind blew high so I decided to play a song that um. Represents my- how the Aphrodite cabin says, "feelings". So I grabbed my Acoustic guitar, went to Zeus's Fist and a small crowd of couples gathered.

_Sea's POV_

I walked by to pack up my stuff. Like Na-…_he_ said Midnight…

I started to walk by Zeus's Fist to make a shortcut. I saw many couples doing stuff. Like holding hands, kissing and just having a good time. I'm still so confused. I was lost in my own thoughts until I saw the couples gather around a guy with a guitar. He started to speak.

"This song, is dedicated to my once best friend."…It was Nate.

"**Wide awake, my mistake so predictable**

**You were fake, I was great, nothing personal.**

**I'm walking who's laughing now?**

**I'm wasted, wasting time**

**You talk for hours but your wasting lines**

**A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize"**

He was singing about me…

"**I'm gonna break your little heart**

**Watch you take the fall**

**Laughing all the way to the hospital**

'**Cause there's nothing surgery can do**

**I'm gonna break your little heart**

**Show you to the door**

**Sew yourself short and now your begging for more**

'**Cause there's nothing surgery can do. **

**When I break your little heart in two**

**Don't be so sentimental, no**

**This love is accidental, so**

**Give it up, this was never meant to be**

**More than a memory**

**I'm gonna break your little heart**

**Watch you take the fall**

**Laughing all the way to the hospital**

'**Cause there's nothing surgery can do**

**I'm gonna break your little heart**

**Watch you take the fall**

**Laughing all the way to the hospital**

'**Cause there's nothing surgery can do**

**When I break your little heart in two!"**

I can't believe he would dedicate THAT song to me. I thought he liked me. I thought we were best friends. But I realized that was over. He just glared at me as he walked away and most of the couples were kissing so it made it awkward. So I just went back to my cabin were Matt was.

"Hey Matt"

"Sup princess." He said. Gods he is cute. We hugged and we did the next best thing. We packed my stuff for a while until he looked at my eyes.

And kissed me.

_Elysia POV_

I was packing most of my stuff when my boyfriend, Christopher came inside my cabin. We kissed for a while until I broke it. After a while I was almost done packing when he broke the silence.

"So El, do you think we'll survive this war?" he asked.

"Of course we will." I said while packing my stuff.

"Your right. I'm just worrying too much." He said.

I knew he was right and I tucked my head in his chest.

He was right…

Right?

_Nate's POV_

Well I'm done packing my stuff, and I met everyone by the lake. Everyone was wearing something warm whether it was a sweater, jacket or beanie, They wore it. Amber and Jamie were watching movies on her phone, Luna was chasing moths, and Se-… _they_ were holding hands.

"Guys. Gather around. Okay so we have another 16 people other than us helping. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Clarrise, Chris, Travis, Conner, Katie, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Grover and Castor are going to look for 5 items while we will look for the others. So we will have to split into 5 groups of 3.

Group 1: JJ, Lance, Luna

Group 2: Amber, Jamie, Wyatt

Group 3: Briana, Victoria, Christopher, Elysia

Group 4: Matt, Nima, Sea

Group 5: Noelle, Allison and I

Ok so that is the grouping any problems?" I asked. Most of us shook our heads until Briana raised her hand.

"How will we find these items?" she asked.

"These maps will show you and direct you on where to find the pieces to each item (Think of it as the map Percy used to find the 3 pearls). Each item was broken into 5 seals."

"Oh great." Said Lance with a great amount of sarcasm.

"If we need to communicate, then use your laptops to SkyPe us. Now grab your things and let's go go go!"

**With Group 1**

_Lance's POV_

Chiron wad informed by Nate and Percy about our quest and he understood. He's one brave dude. I just hope Bria- I mean… the Hermes cabin is safe! Yeah the Hermes cabin.

"So where too first?" asked JJ.

"It says we have to go to Rio in Brazil to find the Nightmare's horn. "

"You know one time my brother went to Rio with my dad, and he- OH! Butterfly!"

"Aye." I sighed.

**With Group 2**

_Wyatt's POV_

"Okay. So we have to go to London, England, to find The eye of the Sphinx." I said while Amber was getting our tickets.

"London? I have a friend in London, her name is hard to remember but I know she had Blue eyes and blonde hair." Said Jamie.

"Cool. Yo Amber, you got my ticket yet?"

"Yeah." said Amber. Gods why ais she so cute? Wait why am I saying this?

"Well let's go!" I said.

**With Group 3**

_Briana's POV_

"It says Egypt." Said Elysia.

"Oh! My friend Carter's in Egypt with his girlfriend Mia or was it Sia? I can't remember." Said Christopher.

"Are you gonna eat your corndog?" asked Victoria

"Duh." I said.

**With Group 4**

_Nima's POV_

I stood outside the foodcourt in the airport when Sea started to speak.

"We are headed for California." She said.

"Yes! West Coast here I come!" said Matt with excitement.

"Well I'm sure it'll be great." I said.

**With Group 5**

_Nate's POV_

I stood outside my airplane catching a glimpse as me and my 2 companions were headed for Alaska.

"Guys! First class is this way." Said Noelle.

"Ok. I think we'll go now."

If fell asleep right after lift off. Wondering what adventure is next.

_Chapter 4 finished_

**Well how do you like the chapter? I hope you continue to send me good reviews and some advice . I could really use the help. How'd you like the scenes? **

**Poll: **

**Who should be the first enemy?**

**Nike-**

**Eris-**

**Hypnos-**

**Other (Your call)-**

**Well their you go. Another chapter done. Keep reading **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 5. To those who don't remember what happened in the last chapter, GO LOOK AT IT! You really won't understand this chapter if you didn't read the last chapter. This chapter will focus on BOTH, Group 1 of Nate's Team and Group 1 of Percy's Team. To those who want know the Groups of Percy's Team, then here they are:**

**Percy Group 1: Castor, Grover Underwood and Chris Rodriguez **

**Nate Group 1: JJ, Lance Style and Luna Parker**

**Percy Group 2: Katie Gardner, Travis Stoll and Hazel Levesque**

**Nate Group 2: Amber Goode, Jaime Anderson and Wyatt Nightstone**

**Percy Group 3: Frank Chang, Conner Stoll and Clarisse La Rue**

**Nate Group 3: Brianna Hoyle, Victoria Cole, Elysia Rook and Christopher Robinson**

**Percy Group 4: Jason Grace, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez**

**Nate Group 4: Matt Rossenburg, Nima Arian and Sea Everdeen**

**Percy Group 5: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico de Angelo and Thalia Grace**

**Nate Group 5: Nate Anderson, Allison Charles and Noelle Crystal**

**Those are the groups for my story. And to be fair with everyone, I'm going to do the Group stories… AT RANDOM! :D. It goes like this. So for example Percy Group 1 will start the story first. And then next it will be Nate Group 4 then Percy Group 3 then Percy Group 2. But that's just an example. So here's the first Group story starring- Nate Group 4! Starring: Sea Everdeen, Nima Arian and Matt Rossenburg. **

_Sea's POV_

I just woke up from my sleep with Matt's arm around my neck. He was awake and still looked cute even after a long jetlag. Well I can see he just snatched some peanuts from the cart. I sighed and jut put my head on his chest as the plane continued to fly through the air. I poked his cheek and he jumped a little.

"You scared me princess." He said calmly.

"Morning to you too." I replied as I pecked his soft lips. Gods was it great to kiss him. I'm a daughter of Poseidon, lord of the sea and he's a son of Set, god of evil. Were not so different minus the fact that we come from different heritages.

"You are just perfect." He complimented as he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I could just see Nima reading a book at the other side of our row. She never stops does she?

Anyway the pilot told us we'd land in an hour. So I just went back to sleep as my head was tucked gently on his shoulder.

I woke up a few minutes later to see that everyone except the pilots were asleep. He spoke saying that we needed fuel so we landed in Dallas. It would take a few hours so Nima went down to get us food. Soon Matt and I were the only one's left on the plane. Then suddenly a woman wearing an Addidas shirt and sneakers was still here. She was asleep along with a couple of people. It was silent for a moment until we heard a snap of fingers then both people turned into vicious Hellhounds. Matt started to blast red magic at them. They didn't die but they were hurt. So we ran out of the plane as the hounds chased us. We left our weapons in our trunk so we had to use our powers. Matt was tired so we were almost hopeless. Until Zeus did something unexpected,

He made it rain.

_Nima's POV_

I leave for 1 hour to get some grub when I see Matt and Sea fighting a couple of Hellhounds. I ran towards them as I tried to help.

"Nima heal and guard Matt. I'll take care of these dog."

"What Sea no! Not by yourself." Matt pleaded to Sea. He tried to get up but Sea pushed him down with a shroud of water. Thunder boomed as I saw my friend raised her hands as her eyes glowed sea-green, She raised her hands into the air as she soaked both dogs in a flood of water. Both hounds then disintegrated into the Underworld as a lady wearing sports clothes was clapping her hands.

"Well done Sea Everdeen. I didn't expect you to destroy my pets."

"Who are you?" I shouted and asked.

"Why so rude? Nima Arian. After all, I am the goddess of victory."

"She's Nike, Sea. She doesn't lose easily."

"No I don't. Now die!" she said as she threw a spear at me. The next thing I knew, a spear was through my stomach. I pulled it out and fell to the arms of Matt.

"NO!" screamed Sea. As she threw a trident made of water at Nike. Nike fell down and faded into golden ichor. Sea ran up to me shaking me.

"Nima. Come on you'll make it. We have a mission!"

I smiled at her. Knowing that she really cared for me. She cared about all of us.

"Sea… You have to be strong. Nike isn't going to give up so easily. You need to find the pieces t-to the i-item. Don't let them have their way…" I said weakly.

"No! I'm not doing this without you!" she told me. I smiled weakly at her.

"You have to do this without me. I don't have much time…"

Sea started to tear as I saw light engulfing my vision.

Heh. Who knew my life as a demigod would be this short?

I blacked out.

…

…

…

…

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You're traveling in the Duat my dear." Said a person calmly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Nima, Nima, Nima. How can you not recognize your own father?" he asked.

I just looked at him blankly as I ran and hugged him. He returned the hug.

"Why am I here Dad?" I asked with tears going down my eyes.

"Well. You died." He said.

"I did?"

"Yes. Now here's a present." He explained as he handed me a black case. I opened it to find a magical feathered pen.

"Now wave it." He told me.

I waved the pen into a circle and a fireball came out and I blasted a switch blade demon.

"Cool." I said.

"Now I want you to use this on your quest."

"But how? I'm dead right Dad?"

"Well yes… and no (Aw YEAH HARRY POTTER!)." he said.

"So I can come back to Earth?"

"Only if you wish to. Now wave the quill into a triangle."

I did as I was told and I woke up in an airplane. Sea was crying on Matt's chest as he held her close.

"Hey guys when does this plane land?"

(**Cue the mute volume!)**

They just hugged me and said they missed me. I asked how long I was dead and they said a couple of days. They already found 3 pieces and now we were flying to Sacramento. I told them about my father and the quill too. Meeting them again was probably the best thing in my life.

**Well there's the end of Chapter 5. So did you like it? Leave a comment on your thoughts on this chapter. It was very stressful and tiring to write this chapter but I did! :D The next chapter will be better though! :DDDDDDDD**

**REVVVVVVVVVIEWWWWWWWWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. I'm blckknightguitar. For those frequent readers, as you remember Nima was dead for 2 days. This story is about what happened during the time when she was dead. And also the time after she was resurrected. Also I'm going to re-open my SYOC for new characters. So for those who didn't get their characters added to the story, Please PM or review me new characters. If you want to know the form then go back to the SYOC form for information. So I'm going to sneak in more OC's and Characters from the books. Plus this chapter is a little more violent. So BEEWWARRREEE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.**

**So Let Chapter 6 Begin!**

**Part 1**

_Sea's POV_

I was smoking these hellhounds! Well not smoking literally but you know. So I blasted the hounds with a huge sphere of cold and hot water. I saw Nima healing my boyfriend, Matt. She was actually pretty good at it. So anyway the woman wearing the sports clothes came out and started clapping her hands.

"Well done Sea Everdeen. I didn't expect you to destroy my pets." She congratulated with the highest amount of sarcasm.

"Who are you?" demanded Nima. I was wondering the same thing to. I mean, who in Hades would send a couple of hellhounds at us?

"Why so rude Nima Arian? After all, I am the goddess of victory." She said.

"She's Nike, Sea. She doesn't lose easily." Nima warned me. I had water at the ready and I was prepared for any attack she could throw at me.

"You right. I don't! Now die!" shouted Nike as she threw a spear at-at NIMA!

"NO!" I screamed as I threw my trident made of steaming hot water at Nike. It didn't matter if she died or not. I had to be there for Nima, she is more important.

"Nima. Come on, we have a mission!" I pleaded trying to get her to stand. She weakly smiled at Matt and I as I started to cry.

"Sea… You have to be strong… Nike doesn't give up so easily… You need to find t-the pieces to the i-item." She said as she coughed. Matt held me close.

"No! I'm not going to do this without you!" I told her as I shook her body. She can't leave us now!

"You have… to do this without me… I don't have much time…" she said as she let out her last smile and shut her eyes. I cried hard into Matts chest as he kissed my forehead.

"Come on princess. We have a mission. We'll bring her with us." Matt explained as he tried to comfort me. I gave him a light kiss as I thought of a certain_**someone (**_**A.N. Can you guess who? )** who might be in trouble. Then suddenly I heard running. And I was surprised to see Victoria, daughter of Minerva come to us.

"I-is she d-dead?" she asked. I nodded as she hugged the body of Nima.

**The Next Day (Still Sea's POV)**

I woke up on my hotel bed in Matt's arms. I slipped out of them as I saw Victoria, who slept on the couch watching television. I grabbed an apple from the fridge. We're sleeping in a 4-star hotel in LA and I grabbed, AN APPLE.

"So Vic, how'd you get here?" I asked.

She laughed a little and spoke up with some apple crumbs on her mouth.

"It's actually a cool, funny and long story." I listened up as she started talking. "SO I'm at Camp. And you all left. Most of us were captured by: Gaia and the others, but some of us escaped, like mwah. So we decided to go to the safest place we could. We traveled to Elysium. Yup Nico helped us. So Zeus revived some heroes and one of them, became particularly close to me." She explained as someone knocked on the hotel door. And there standing in front of me was the face of Luke Castellan.

"Sup." He said.

_Matt's POV_

I had just woken up from my sleep when some blonde guy was standing in front of Sea with a sword. I got up and blasted him with my magic. NO ONE MESSES WITH SEA! ARROGANT LITTLE BLONDIE!

"Babe!" shouted Victoria with concern.

"BABE?" questioned Sea and I at the same time.

"Yeah he's my boyfriend." She said as she kissed Luke.

"Sea who is the blondie?" I said.

"Luke Castellan."

"Who cares." I replied. I hate this guy.

Anyway so Me, Victoria, princess and blondie went to down to The West Coast to look for a piece. Rachel said it would be in the Ocean so Sea went swimming. She came up and found the first piece!

"Okay we have the first piece, now where to next?" asked blondie.

"Gods Stop calling me that!"

"WHAT IF I DON"T PUNK!" I shouted.

"GUYS SHUT UP!" shouted Victoria.

"Umm… Yeah…" said Sea shyly.

"I guess we'll have to split up."

"Maybe we should!" I replied to Luke.

"I wish Nima was here…" Sea said sadly. I know she became close to her during the plane ride.

This is going to be a long day.

**Third POV**

Sea tried to concentrate on finding the 2nd piece to the first item. But there was a lot going on her head right now. She felt strange like she was forgetting something. She saw her friend die. And now she's looking for pieces with her boyfriend. But she felt like something or _**someone**_ (Can you guess who?, :D)was missing. She felt like her memory was drained. She now needs to know who _**he**_ was.

"Yo princess. Are you okay?" asked Matt.

"Yeah…" she lied. She wanted to know so much. But her shyness has come back. She felt like without that_**memory**_ then she can't be herself. The sun was hot in the air as the couple ran down the alleyway looking for the next piece. They then encountered more Hellhounds and just slashed them out of the way. They soon arrived at a forest in which they herd many rustling noises.

"Matt, do you here that?" asked the 13-year-old girl to her boyfriend.

"Yes." He replied. They then reached a lake where the sun glowed in the center of the beautiful lake.

"It's quite."

"Too Quite."

…

…

…

"Hello sister." Said the voice in the lake. Sea turned to the lake as a young teenager rose from the waters below. He had a young face as he wore a blue shirt while he had a dolphin tail lower body. He had a trident on hand and hellhounds gathered beside him.

"Triton! How could you do this to father? He's done so much for you!" Sea shouted.

"Not until you and Percy showed up! I was forgotten. And Gaia promised me the waters of the world if I grab your head!" he said as he positioned the hellhounds to attack.

"Sea! Take care of your bro! I'll get these Mutts!" ordered Matt grabbing his falchion and attacked the enemy with violent rage. He also blasted them with combat magic. Sea ran and grabbed her sword and started to fight with Triton.

"That's it sister. Let your rage take over you." he shouted as he blocked her strikes. She kept a calm face and started to attack more ferociously then before.

"Then how about I tell you about your friend. Hmm what's her name? Amber. Well you'll love to know that we've, captured her and she is temporarily Out of Action." Explained Triton as he tried to anger the young demigod.

He shouldn't have done that.

"No. NO! NO!" shouted Sea with rage as Triton gulped with fear. She grabbed Tritons tail and stabbed him in the tail. He growled in pain as Sea pulled him underwater and started something she's never done. She started a 7.6 magnitude underwater. Triton yelled in pain as he was tossed back and forth into the rocks. Golden ichor splashed over the rocks. The waves were violent as the clouds turned dark, thunder roared and waves crashed over the big lake. Triton thought he could escape. Boy was he wrong.

…

Matt was fighting the mutts violently. He never let one get close to him. He started to slash Hellhounds as he started to sweat. The rain poured down as he grabbed an explosive mine and jumped on a tree. The Hellhounds were blasted until they fused into a giant hound. Matt knew he was done for until a ray off hope arrived in the form of silver arrows.

"Matt are you okay?" asked Victoria asked the boy in the trees.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" shouted the boy.

"Babe, maybe we should leave him and help Sea." Implied Luke.

"SHUT UP CASTELLAN!" shouted Matt at the son of Hermes.

Luke just shrugged and grabbed BackBiter. He charged at the hound and cut its foot. The hound screamed as it tried to grab him. He ran and flew to the air and slashed at its face. He then messaged Victoria too shoot arrows at the mutt. He then messaged Matt to shoot it in the eyes. They did as they were told and Luke jumped high in the air, clicked his heels and stabbed the Hound in the back. The hound roared in pain as it faded into dust.

"Luke, Matt Look!" shouted Victoria as a shiny item glowed on the ground.

"The second piece." Luke said softly.

…

Sea was mad. No Furious! How could her own brother kidnap her best friend? She grabbed her sword and started to stab Triton's tail to his stomach.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!" screamed the young god.

_Don't do this._ Said a voice in her head. She hesitated for a moment in which Triton was going to punch her until a fist blocked his arm. He grabbed his 12 daggers and silently stabbed Triton. Triton was about to fade until he heard one more thing.

"Never hurt her." He said

"Who are you?" asked Sea.

"…You know who I am." He said as he disappeared into darkness.

_Who are you?_ She thought. As she grabbed the 3rd piece.

**? POV**

I dived down to save Sea from Triton or better yet vise-versa. I don't normally dive down underwater and wet my black hoodie but she was an exception.

"Don't do this." I told her.

She hesitated until Triton tried to punch her… No. I stopped the punch and grabbed my 12 daggers and stabbed him.

"Never hurt her." I told him.

"Who are you?" she asked. I frowned and shed a tear. How can she not remember me? I'm her best friend.

"You know who I am." I told her. As I shadow traveled back to Alaska.

_Chapter 6 End._

**Well there's another chapter done. Sorry it took some time for me to write it. Anyway, you can send me more OC's if you want too. Just PM or Review me a character. So we have a few questions to ask and you HAVE TO ANSWER THEM :), **

**1#: Who is the mysterious hooded figure? **

2#: **How do you think Luke came back?**

**3# (POLL): Who should Sea go better with? Nate or Matt?**

**Thanks for reading ! So try to send me another character if you can :D! FREE APPLE PIE FOR ALL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heellllooo! Well I'm Officially going to make Nate/Sea a couple. But not right away. So this chapter will focus on the completion of the first item. I've decided to only write about the first item because it would take to much time. Sorry! So I'm going to make it up to you guys and put some of your characters in.**

_Sea's POV_

I watched as the mysterious hooded figure fade into darkness and I noticed that his hoodie was up. Who was he? And why did he save me? He just killed my brother! I should be furious. Then again he did try to kill me. I saw the 3rd piece of the item and swam down to get it. Once I got it I saw Matt, Luke and Vic sitting down by a boulder trying to put the two pieces together.

"OH MY RA! THIS IS TAKING FOREVER!" shouted Matt.

"Guys I have the third piece."

"Good job!"

We ran deeper into the forest to find the city until we heard a hissing sound. Then we saw a tall boy about 16 fighting a giant serpent he was accompanied by a 15 year-old cheerleader who was fighting it too. The boy had charms around his neck and was blasting the serpent with spells.

"Walt!" shouted Matt. As he jumped and slashed the serpent in half as it faded into existence.

"Matt?" asked the boy in slight pain.

"We'll talk later but right now to the desert!

_**Later**__ Nate's POV_

I ran to the desert with Noelle and an injured Allison on my back. Gods those Hellhounds were strong. We reached a desert where the cool night breeze enveloped the heat in its warm embrace. Poetry. We saw a boy, who I think is Matt making out with a blonde cheerleader. Wait.

"Matt Rosenburg! What the HADES ARE YOU DOING!" I questioned. How could he cheat on Sea? I ran up to me and started punching him with shadows. He began to bleed slightly as Sea froze the shadows. She ran away at the sight of Matt and the girl together.

"Ass." I told Matt.

I ran after her until we reached a HUGE rocky hill

"GO AWAY!" she shouted as she mist traveled higher up the hill. I simply shadow traveled higher up too.

After being sidetracked by the icy ground or huge balls of water, I reached the top of the hill and sat down beside the edge with Sea. She had her knees on her chest and she was crying. I brushed some hair out of her eyes and she cried on my All Time Low shirt. I held her close until the wind pushed us back. Then I looked at her and she looked at me as I she crushed her lips on mine. I leaned up a little as she tasted like mint. I can tell she was smiling as I kept a calm demeanor. We stayed kissing for about 10 minutes until I broke it. We just started to laugh a little until I started to speak.

"You know I love you right?" I asked.

"Whatever Bone head." She said as she kissed me again. Just a few more days till the war… Just a few more days till we achieve peace. It didn't matter to me as long as Sea was safe.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Very naughty Nate."

"…" I kept quiet with a gasped look as Luke was there taking pictures with his phone.

"LUKE CASTELLAN!" screamed Victoria as she grabbed a cactus and started to hit him with it.

"HOLY HADES! I WAS JUST JOKING BABE!" Luke screamed in pain. He started to run away as Victoria chased him with her Cactus.

I laughed a little as me and Sea went back to kissing.

And it was pretty much the best mountain kiss in my life.

_Luke's POV_

Well I have multiple cactus spines on my back and arms which Nima pulled out. Did I mention that Sea and Matt found her on an airplane? Amazing! Anyway so I found 2 of my acquaintances cuddling by a rock. I was going to introduce them later.

"Luke what are the names of the coupe?"

The big male pulled of his hoodie and the face of Charles Beckendorf.

"Oh my Zeus." Said Nima in shock.

Well everyone just hugged Beckendorf until my other companion took of her hoodie.

"It's you!"

_Chapter End_

**Well sorry for the cliffhanger (dodges multiple daggers). I just had to do it. So I have a few questions that will alter the story.**

**Who is the other hooded figure?**

**Who should be the next enemy for our demigods.**

**Where do you think they should go next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long. Now most of you have been waiting for this chapter so I'll give it to you. It's longer so be happy. Oh and this Chapter is going to be in a mysterious area. And a few characters have been placed in here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Kane Chronicles, HoO, or any of the songs mentioned here in this story.**

_Amber's POV_

Huh? Where am I? Wait!

"Where the Duat am I?" I asked. I was in a very large mansion. It wasn't as dirty as I thought but it was dark. It was as big as a mansion with 50 rooms

"Amber?" asked the voice from behind me. Wyatt? No it wasn't him. The figure came closer enough for me to see him. It was Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" I questioned. He shrugged until he spoke.

"I was told to wait for you until you woke up. Come on the others are upstairs. "

"Wait! Who?" I asked but he was gone. I didn't know where to pass but I chose a random door. When I opened the door, there I saw a huge movie theater with the movie "Troy" playing. I walked through it just to see Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll on the floor making out. Blech

"Oh my gods Guys! Get a room!" I shouted.

"That's what Conner told us too. So we did get a room." Travis said. I quickly turned into a cat and scratched his face.

"HADES!" he shouted as Katie just smiled and waved at me as I left. I ran up 2 floors and entered a room where the fire was burning brightly in the fireplace. Conner was sleeping by the couch as Elysia and Christopher were sleeping on a pile of pillows cuddling. Chris was trying to get Clarrise to not kill Wyatt, while Pollux was catching up with Castor, Lance and JJ were watching "Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire" on the TV, and Luna was sitting on top of the window sill near the ceiling, only Zeus know how she got up there.

"Hey Amber!" greeted my bubbly friend from the window. I smiled and waved at her.

"HOLY F***ING ZEUS! I CAN'T FIND HAPPINESS!" she shouted as she ran to the front door and ran at super speed around the house.

"Okay Luna, I know you have anger issues but no need to go emo." Said Lance while chuckling. He shouldn't have done that.

"NO YOU IDIOT! MY DAGGER! AND AS IF WE ALL DON'T KNOW YOUR SECRET!" shouted Luna. Lance started to blush intensely.

"Don't talk about Rac- I mean, _her_ that way!"

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?" replied Luna, gods she knows how to verbally fight with people. Lance was about to shout something else until a mysterious hooded figure silenced him. Everyone except Christopher and Elysia who were now cuddling on the bed still asleep, were awake. Travis and Katie then re-entered the room, holding hands, Travis's hair was messy compared to normal. I shivered at the thought on what they could have done. The man removed his hoodie and revealed the face of a 30, 31-year-old man who had a black sword on hand.

"Um. Who the Hades are you?" asked Pollux. The man chuckled slightly and raised both his arms.

"Well kids, is that the way you greet your great-great-great-great grandpa?" he said.

"Oh my Ares." Clarrise cursed.

**Later**

"So let me get this straight. Your name is Chaos, you created the world, we were captured by the Titans, you rescued us, and now you want to train us? And we are in LONDON?" I asked yet explained. He nodded and faced Castor.

"Castor, can you wake up the sleeping couple?" he asked as Elysia was already hugging Christopher, who was beside her while Christopher's arms are around her waist. Castor nodded and woke them up.

"Now I have to ask, where are; Percy, Annabeth, Nate, Grover, Sea, Matt, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Jamie, Brianna, Nima, Victoria (**Cole**), Victoria (**Akemi**), Allison, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Frank?" asked Chaos while rubbing his back.

Heads shook as I looked down, my best friends were missing. Chaos sighed and snapped his fingers, and our 19 missing friends appeared out of nowhere. And a few others appeared too.

"I'll explain everything later. Now do you have the 10 items?" Everyone nodded and let the items out.

"Time for training!" Chaos shouted. As a giant Arena rose from the ground.

This will be a long day.

**A couple of months later, (Still Amber's POV)**

First of all what just happened? It has been a couple of months and I still didn't understand much. Here are some examples;

Nate and Sea are dating. They are now always escaping some of us because we are loud. And when we find them, they are making out or cuddling. Blech again.

Everyone learned some cool powers. Here are our new powers.

-I can turn into any feline animal and I can see in the dark. I can talk to cats and my reflexes are stronger.

-Nate can Shadow travel, control Shadows and his reflexes are enhanced at night.

-Sea can cause minor earthquakes and hurricanes but they aren't too strong. She can control water and a small degree of ice. She also can talk to sea creatures and animals.

-Brianna can now heal all serious injuries and her vision has become farther.

-Allison basically has the same powers as Nate minus the shadow manipulation and she can also turn invisible.

-Matt has become more, Um. Chaotic. And he can control sands and his magic has improved. He is like a mini version of his father.

-Elysia can Shadow travel and summon a pack of undead warriors. She also can show people their fears.

-Wyatt can sense death, split souls and shadow travel. He also has the ability to make people suffer. He is also my boyfriend.

-Victoria (**Akemi**)'s brain is like a library full of information, ranging from history to math. She is a human encyclopedia.

-Luna has free IM, she can create rainbows and when she was thirsty, she accidentally drank one of Medea's potions, and now she can now mimic voices.

-Noelle is now an elemental. She can control all the elements.

-Christopher can control peoples actions, one time he mad Nate sing the My Little Pony song. I still have nightmares about it.

-Jamie can control Density. She can also create small force fields. She is very defensive.

-Lance has the ability to mute volume in a small area and he can run as fast as Luna. He is a master assassin.

-Nima has her magic feather pen and she can heal people in a very high level.

-JJ freaks me out because she can turn into a Lion and she can fight with any weapon. She was able to pin down a drakon in a few minutes.

Percy and the others are the main forces of this group. We are like the Black Ops of this alliance. We go on secret missions and long trips. Our current mission will bring us around the world. We have to burn down every single Titan base, city and armies. Chaos has teleported all of the mortals to a replica version of Earth. Gaia has control over most countries. 2 MONTHES! She has wrecked havoc. The god's souls have been trapped in hidden lands on Earth. Now it was up to us to find them.

"Yo Amber! The boss has to talk to us!" Wyatt said. It was really relieving that he finally asked me out. But that is a story for another day. I grabbed his hand and walked to Chaos's room. It was covered with stars and planets of the universe. Everyone was sitting down somewhere.

"I think you are all wondering why you are all here." Explained Chaos.

"No." said Luna, who was sitting by the top of a bookshelf near the ceiling. She was twirling her hair with one hand and holding her dagger, Happiness with the other.

"Anyway. So as you know you have obtained new powers. Now I have to tell you tha- CHRISTOPHER! STOP KISSING ELYSIA!" shouted Grandpa with anger.

"Sorry Great (x4) Grandpa…"

"Now. You all have new powers. But powers like these cannot go freely. The items you have pieced together will play a major role in the war against Gaia. But before the war begins, you must travel and look for the gods. Not only of Olympus, but the Romans and Egyptians have been missing too. Remember, there are tons of gods and goddesses who want your heads and they won't stop until they get you."

"But where do we go first?" questioned Brianna.

"The gods have been hidden in where they are powerful. And the closest one is Apollo. So I will select a few of you to leave with some of Percy's group. And since Apollo is in the winter Battle of the Bands in my replica Earth…" We all stared at Lance and Nate who ran out of the room. Chaos chuckled as Matt and Wyatt dragged them back into the room.

"You two will go! Sea you can join them." Chaos announced with a smile. Sea nodded but the two males had different ideas.

"NO!" They shouted in unison.

"C-come on Nate. P-please?" pleaded Sea. Nate blushed and hugged her.

"FINE!" he shouted.

"Don't worry. Travis, Conner and Percy are there already." Chaos said as he opened a portal. Nate gripped Sea's hand as they jumped into the portal.

"You owe me BIG time Chaos." Exclaimed Lance as he jumped into the portal.

_Lance's POV_

Nate, Sea and I woke up in a luxurious hotel where Percy was making out with Annabeth. While Travis was asleep with Katie and Conner was watching TV. My guitar was there and so was Nate's.

"Ahem." I coughed. Katie Travis, Percy and Annabeth were all blushing as Conner smirked. I chuckled too.

"When did you guys get here?" asked Percy.

"A few seconds ago. Chaos teleported us."

"Cool. Chaos told us your stuff is in the bathroom." Said Conner. I nodded and went to the bathroom. But I should have known better then to trust a Stoll when a pile of wet feathers coated in glue came dropping down on Nate and I. I'm SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THAT TO THEM!

"STOLL!" I roared with anger.

"Whoops." Said Conner

"Gotta go!" finished Travis as they ran out of the room. And we ran after them.

_Sea's POV_

Okay that was weird.

"Well I think I'll stop their fight before Lance chokes Conner and Nate skins Travis." Percy said while walking calmly out of the door.

"Boys." Katie told me while smirking.

"That's my Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth explained while sighing.

I smiled at the thought of Nate. Gods he was so protective. One time, a pack of a dozen hellhounds were about to get me when Nate threw all his 12 daggers at them. Although we kiss, cuddle, and all that stuff, He's never told me those 3 simple words. He has never said 'I love you'. I opened a window and made a flower out of ice (**A.N. Don't hate, its poetic genius!)**. I then blew it as it faded into mist.

"So. Since the boys will obviously work on their music, wanna go ice skating?" Katie suggested.

"Yeah. That sounds fun!" Annabeth exclaimed with glee. I just nodded shyly and went along with it.

**Well there is another chapter gone by. And I am sorry for not updating! I had a writer's block. BUT I'm BACK! APPLE PIE FOR ALL! Now I have to put down a few questions because it will help my story big time.**

**Who's your favorite OC other then your own so far?**

**What songs should Nate, Lance, Conner and Travis play?**

**I have 3 special bonus stories for you to read. The one with the most votes will be shown first in the next 2-3 chapters. Here they are.**

**. Luna and the secret Potion**

**. Training to THE MAX!**

**. Christopher and the mysterious girl **

**Well there you go. R&R! AND REMEMBER TO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS AND VOTE! **

**-blackknightguitar**


	9. Chapter Previews

**Okaaay so I am sorry for not updating because I still have lots of stuff to do. But I WILL GIVE YOU LONGER CHAPTERS! **

**In the future…**

**SOOO I will give you a preview of what is coming for the demigods in the future chapters of Escape.**

**So let it BEGIN!**

_**Questions will be asked…**_

"Nate! Where are you going?" I screamed and asked.

"I'm too much of a threat Sea. I cannot allow you and the rest to suffer anymore because of me! You know the curse that runs in my blood!" he replied. No. I couldn't let him go… I started to sob.

"NATE! Come back… please…" I sobbed.

"Shadow. Fly." Nate said to his Pegasus. Leaving me in the dust…

Nate…

_**Lives will be saved…**_

"Foolish demigod, YOU CANNOT STOP ME LANCE STYLES!" screamed Krios.

"Maybe you're right… But. I promised everyone. AND I WILL STOP YOU!" I shouted. I charged at him but he just grabbed my neck chocking me. I thought I was done for until.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" screamed Krios as I saw him engulfed in flames and red sand.

"Never thought you of all demigods would help me Rossenburg." I exclaimed at his face.

_**Relationships destroyed…**_

"HOW COULD YOU LOOSE THE WHEREABOUTS OF MY BROTHER?" I screamed at Christopher.

"JUST SHUT UP ELYSIA! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CONSTANT SHOUTING LATELY! WE ARE DONE!" he replied as he leaped onto the roof of the building.

_**Friendships rekindled**_

"Sea!" shouted the voice behind me. I recognized that voice anywhere.

"Alec…" I said while running to him and crying on his chest.

"Sea, why are you crying?" he said while brushing my hair.

"…" I couldn't speak of… Nate.

He kissed my forehead, which I didn't mind and continued to sob.

_**And at the end of it all…**_

"VICTORY!" shouted Nate and Alec, as Gaia slowly descended into the vortex of nothingness.

"NO!" shouted Gaia as she grabbed Nate and Alec's legs and pulled them with her.

"NO!" screamed Sea as she jumped into the vortex.

"Sea! COME BACK!" shouted Matt as he and Amber jumped into the vortex. Luna was chasing a dragonfly and tripped and went into the vortex.

It slowly closed until Brianna and Wyatt jumped as well, as a bright light engulfed Olympus.

The vortex had disappeared.

_**Escape is futile…**_

**Well did you like it? Just tell me in the comments. And I will begin writing Training to the MAX in a few days, so keep checking this story until it does come out .**

**  
**


	10. Training to the MAX! Chapter 1

**Hallo world! SOOOOO SORRRYYY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN LIKE, 2 MONTHS! I was busy with my other story :S But now im back! ENJOY THE STORY!**

_**Nate's POV**_

I walked by the huge training facilities where Chaos's soldiers train. Everyone was doing something. Wyatt and Lance were throwing spears in a corner trying to hit a bulls-eye. My sister, Jaime and her best friends Amber and Luna were attempting to climb a 20 ft long rope to the ceiling. Matt and the Stolls were pulling annoying pranks on some girls. And Sea was hanging out with… _**him.**_

Yup that's right, Alec Riley, son of Nyx & Commander of the Alpha & Beta units. I just do not understand how those two knew each other! For all I knew they were an item. Great, now I'm starting to sound like Jaime. I decided to talk to Sea as I gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey babe." I greeted. She smiled and jumped on me and gave me a long hug. I kissed her cheek and grinned at Alec who looked away, I could tell he was mad.

"Alec… Can you help me with my archery?" she asked shyly to Alec. I sighed and handed her to Alec. Alec grabbed her arm and they ran to the archery station…

Now I wonder if they really are dating. Nah it couldn't be possible.

(**A.N. : Should I put Sea together with Nate, Alec or Matt?)**

_**Alec's POV**_

Sea and I just finished archery practice and it was sunset. We went on top of a huge train station tower and relaxed.

"So. How is training?" I asked.

"I can control water to a higher extent but… I still cannot completely command it."

"Nah. Don't worry about it! Sea, you'll be great!" I could see her blushing pink as I reached for my small bag.

"Here. Don't worry, its just ice cream." I said handing her the ice cream. Sea smiled warmly at me and took a bite of her ice cream.

"It's kinda salty…" she said.

"But sweet…" she finished as she finished her ice cream.

"Sea can I ask you something?"

"Course you can Alec…"

"Why do you go out with that son of Hades?"

"He was my first friend…"

**3****rd**** POV**

**FLASHBACK TIME! (I suggest you listen to "The Other Promise" from Kingdom Hearts while reading this part.)**

_Sea had just run away from her home with a scar on her wrist. She wandered through the road and into the forest, not knowing of the road and journey she has set out to take._

"_What are you doing here all by yourself?" said a voice from the trees. The wind blew as a boy who looked about 14 or 15 stood on a sturdy branch with a sword in his pocket. He wore a plain black shirt with a black sleeveless hoodie. He wore blue slim-fit jeans and black converse shoes. His Hazel eyes stared at her with hope and kindness but with a slight hint of loneliness. _

"_Stay away from me. I'm a monster." Sea exclaimed as she fell to the ground crying. The boy jumped down and knelt beside her wiping a way tears from her face._

"_What's your name?" asked the boy to the crying girl as he wiped the tears._

"_Sea Everdeen…" she answered as the rain fell softly through the trees._

"_The name's Nate. Got it memorized?" he said putting his right pointer finger to the side of his head._

"_Y-yeah…" replied the teary Sea. _

"_You aren't a monster, you're special, there or more kids like you in the place where I live… Even I am like you. Sea, come with me. I'll keep you safe from anyone I promise." Nate told the girl as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek._**  
**

"_T-thanks Nate." Replied Sea as she held n to his arm and the entrance to Camp Half-Blood was revealed to them…_

**Flashback end…**

"I always thought of myself as a monster but Nate helped me see the truth…"

"But now my feelings are being played with by the fates. And I don't know what I'm feeling about you, or Nate…" I told him as I dug my teary eyes into my hands.

"Hey. I'm no Nate. But let me tell you, if there is anything I can do for you, I'll do it." Alec said, trying to comfort me as he wiped my tears and hair out of my eyes.

"The sunset makes you look beautiful…" he complimented. I closed my eyes and leaned in as we shore a kiss.

WAIT! WHAT WAS I DOING?

I pulled back in shock after a few seconds and put my hand on my lips.

"No. No. No, No!" I said running away from Alec.

How was I gonna face Nate?

**Nate's POV**

Okay, I've got everything set-up for Sea's birthday!

I've got her black rose, her autographed "Foster the People" CD and to top it off, a small raindrop necklace with pure water inside of it with Celestial Bronze chains!

**Uh oh! More drama is revealed! **

**Questions:**

**How will Nate react to Sea and Alec kissing?**

** do you want to see train next besides your own OC?**

**So remember to review! AND SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! :D**


	11. Chapter 9

**HELLO! Just to make something clear, Training to the MAX! and Escape are placed in 2 different time periods. So "Chapters" are in Escape and "Training" is for Training to the MAX!**

**Well I have gotten a couple of questions and I will respond to your reviews!**

**I am Kayla daughter of Apollo- Don't worry the drama will end in this chapter… But in a very unfortunate way that everyone will not expect… **

**Featherdash from Skyclan- Thanks for the couple name! Unfortunately "Sate" will come to a tragic end… **

**Movies789- THANKS!**

**So without further adieu, I will begin the hardest chapter for me to write…**

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

The Third Titan War started when Nate ran away to search for his father's soul after receiving a tragic revelation of Sea and Alec's kiss. Christopher followed him after his fight with Elysia Rook, leaving two of the best fighters in camp missing.

Sea then never stopped crying after that. She has been more sensitive and more of an outcast.

This morning, Sea leaned on Thalia's Pine watching the sunrise when Brianna, came up to her with some new faces…

"Hey Sea. I heard about Alec…" Brianna greeted with a frown on her face.

"It's fine Bri. It's fine… Hey who are you two?" asked Sea. The girl on the left wearing a Sea-Green shirt listening to music on her iPod raised her eyebrows to greet her.

"Oh! Hey Jayde." Sea greeted. Jayde was Sea's new sister. She gave her a hug as they walked of to breakfast.

This left Brianna to deal with the two guys glaring at each other having a stare down.

"Oh so you wanna fight eh? My Dad's the god of War. I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU PUNK!" shouted the tall boy wearing a plain scarlet t-shirt with jeans and NIKE shoes.

"Maybe I do. You Ares kids and your illogical minds can't beat me!" said the boy wearing a plain blue t-shirt, Light Brown shorts and Red Vans standing the same height as the other boy.

"Khalid."

"Armstrong."

"Ok! That's a timeout!" Brianna shouted as the two backed off each other still glaring at each other.

"Roy. Can we all just get along? For me Roy?"

Both boys looked at each other then Draco walked up to the daughter of Apollo.

"Fine. But only because your Jaime's best friend." He said walking of to his Cabin.

"You know I could have taken him."

"I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"I wouldn't have."

"You were still reckless!"

"But I can't help it!"

"I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt! I know we have gotten into fights but you are still important to me!" Brianna shouted as Roy looked stunned. Then there was a silence…

A long silence…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sorry babe." Roy apologized as the sun was about to rise and the dusk began to settle.

"It's okay Roy. It's okay…" They said as they kissed as the sunset rose as they kissed.

* * *

**Moments later Chiron sent Sea, Jayde, Lance, Roy, Alec, Luna and Amber on a mission to find Nate who is reported to be located near a Titan base. The journey took 2 days to get to Florida mostly because Luna wanted to go to an Amusement Park and thy won a pass for free rides for the day. **

"So the Titan Base is located by an underwater labyrinth ruled by Oceanus. It is located at the middle of the Atlantic Ocean." Jayde commanded as she bit off her corndog while relaxing by East Coast beach.

"But how do we get there without anyone seeing that we are demigods?" asked Roy who was doing sit-ups in the sand. Sea put a large seashell beside her ear and tried to listen to the waves. She could hear voices from the waves and eavesdropped the conversation.

_So. Who are you hooded one?_

_A wanderer from the dark. _ Said the man with a youthful voice.

_Leave now! _Shouted a guard.

Sea could hear screams and wails from the guards and continued to listen to the conversation.

_W-who… are you?_

_Me? The name is Nate… Got it memorized?_

Sea made a light gasp and ran over to Alec who was playing volleyball shirtless with Lance, Amber, Luna and some other teenagers and told him about what she heard.

"Gods. Anderson can be reckless." Alec said as he snapped his fingers and dark clouds rose and the mortals in the beach ran to their cars for shelter. The 7 demigods put on snorkeling gear minus Jayde and Sea of course, and dove into the ocean ready to search for their friend.

The journey took an hour until they saw an entrance in Greek.

"What does it say?" asked Roy.

"Hmm…" examined Lance looking at the carvings.

"It says; 'Thou whom wish to pass, must search for the ocean's jewel, to enter the gate'…" translated Lance as Sea remembered something.

* * *

**FLASHBACK TIME! (I suggest you play "Vector into the Heavens" from Kingdom Hearts while reading this Flashback)**

"_Happy Birthday Sea!" greeted Nate kissing his trembling girlfriend. She looked guilty as Nate and her sat by his bed. They played the new "Foster the People" CD as they lied down on Sea's bed. Sea rested her head on Nate's chest as Nate's arms were wrapped around her. _

_Alec then got a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a small necklace. With small chains made of Celestial Bronze. It was shaped like a teardrop with water inside it._

_Nate put it around her neck as Sea began to kiss Nate._

"_Thank you…" Sea thanked Nate but still had a guilty look in her face. _

"_No problem." Nate replied kissing her cheek._

"_It's called the ocean's jewel." Nate whispered as he left for lunch._

**Flashback end… (End the song here)**

* * *

Sea pulled out her necklace and put onto the statue and the path to the labyrinth opened…

It took some time for them to get out of the labyrinth due to the facts that they were underwater, there were sharks in the labyrinth, and the fact that it was dark and the only source of light was from Jayde's iPod. She put herself in a giant airbubble and controlled it while listening to her music.

"Do you hear that?" Footsteps…

Footsteps…

Footsteps…

"DRACANE! GET THE HADES OUT OF HEAR!" Roy said as he punched a Dracane to the floor. They swam as fast as they could with 3 Dracane on their backs. Then a light engulfed the ocean and they resurfaced in a room where the water and the land were separated. The floor was made from marble and the statues were white with light blue and the shiny pearls that stood on top of them shone bright lights that covered the room.

"We're here." Announced Roy as he punched a statue that fell on the ground. An alarm sounded as a pack of Dracane and the Titan Oceanus appeared.

"Well well well. What do we have hear?" asked Oceanus with a grin on his face and sword at hand. It was made of pure ice and it looked sharp.

Roy and Sea fought Oceanus and they fought hard and valiantly. Sea jumped and aimed for Oceanus's chest but her sword met Oceanus's. And they're battle raged on.

Amber, Alec, Luna, Lance and Jayde fought the horde of Dracane. Luna sliced through Dracane's, shouting out curse words. Jayde used a lighter approach and used the water to suffocate the Dracane as Alec cast a magic spell to shock the dracane and he attacked with his sword. The dracane fell one by one but the storm of attacks didn't end there. Lance got his 2 daggers from under his sleeve and ran so fast you could barely see his movements and dracane fell one by one. Amber turned into a lion and attacked dracane by clawing at them. A bright light flashed in the air as the dracane began to fight each other.

"Who the Hades is doing that?" Jayde shouted while shooting Dracane with ice arrows.

The light faded a little as a yawning Christopher Robinson sat on top of a statue.

"Sup guys." He greeted with a wave.

"CHRISTOPHER!" they shouted and pulled him into a hug.

"Chocking. Me." Christopher wailed as he was suffocated by the bear hugs from his friends.

"Guys we have a situation!" Alec shouted as Sea and Oceanus were equally tired.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Oceanus shouted as he sent a towering wave of ice sickles at Sea but Se jumped on the walls and shot arrows at Oceanus. Oceanus dodged each arrow and threw his sword at Sea who was now on the ground but something tall and dark blocked the sword that was sticking out of his chest.

"NATE!" Sea asked looking at the emo boy who had blood coming out of his stomach.

Yes. Nate, he sacrificed his life to save Sea and in the process, stop Oceanus. Nate grabbed the sword and stabbed Oceanus in the chest. Golden ichor came out as light engulfed Oceanus as he faded into Tartarus…

…

…

…

"NATE!" shouted the demigods as they gathered around him. Alec wrapped his wound with a cloth as Sea buried her head in his chest.

"You'll be fine! Just stay awake!" Lance said grabbing some Nectar from his bag. Nate shook his head and closed his eyes.

"You'll be better of now Sea. I was just a burden to you… I'm just a boy who died to keep his promise… I promised to protect you. And by dying, I did fulfill that promise." Nate said with his eyes closed. Sea's eyes were filled with tears as she held Nate's hand.

"No! You can't leave me!" Sea said crying her eyes out. Luna was tearing along with Jayde. Roy closed his eyes and nodded his head in respect to Nate. Alec nodded at Nate as he promised to keep Sea safe. Amber was crying to as her friend was leaving her.

"By Sea. I'm glad… I was able to meet you… Hehe, Amber and Lance too… You three are my best friends… Tell Jaime, I'm so sorry… Maybe, one day… in Elysium… the 5 of us can have ice cream…"

Sea cried softly as she nodded at him.

"I love you…" said Nate.

"I love you too…" Sea replied as they kissed one more, sad kiss. When they parted Nate closed his eyes again and fell to the ground.

"NATE!" Sea said as Nate's smile was left on his face.

_**Chapter end…**_

* * *

**Well the saddest chapter has finished Nate died to protect Sea and left her with only a kiss to keep… Well I hope you review! **

**Questions:**

** 1. Who is your favorite character other than your own?**

** 2. Who do you want to see in the second chapter of Training to the MAX! ?**

**3. How do you think Nate's sacrifice will affect your OC?**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Well it's been more then a couple of weeks since I've updated so it's time to get started. Well in our last chapter Nate had come back and sacrificed himself to rescue is allies, resulting in Oceanus's fading. Now it's time for Alec, Sea and the others to re-group. Anyway I am still accepting a few more minor OC's so just keep reading and wait for more news on the story.**

* * *

_Alec's POV_

It's been a week since Nate died and I have to say it's been pretty quiet in Camp. It was time for Nate's shroud burning in Camp and everyone wore black clothing and jeans. Sea was extra sad because she has been crying softly by the tree She, Nate and I hung-out in.

"Come on Sea, the burning ceremony is about to begin." I said softly shaking her.

Jayde, was up on the sturdy branch trying to comfort her while she looked at me and shook her head and slightly gave me a small glare.

You see, Jayde and I used to be on good terms. We both have our differences but we lived with it and were Best friends. Then came the incident when I kissed Sea. I swear it was all on instinct! She never trusted me again…

I walked back to the ceremony where Nico, Hazel and Elysia stood by Nate;s shroud. The shroud was coated black with silver linings and 12 daggers surrounding the moon. Everyone was particularly sad, even the Ares campers bowed their heads in respect to Nate.

Moments later, the Greek fire burned Nate's shroud and Sea ran back to her tree crying. Jayde, Amber and I ran to her as I climbed the tree and sat down next to her.

"Sea, Nate wouldn't have wanted you to be like this." I said comforting her.

"It's just… he… Yeah… can I… be alone for a while?" she replied. I nodded as we all walked back to the ceremony. Jayde then pulled me aside behind the Big House and looked at me sternly and sighed.

"This is not going to end well." Jayde explained to me.

"I know. You and I both care about her. But… How did we end up fighting? I mean how did we end up fighting? We used to be the best of- Mmff" I couldn't finish my sentence as she closed the space between our lips. I stood there like an idiot as she parted from my lips.

"Tell me when you've figured out a way to help my sister okay,_ hero._" She instructed as I just stared at the wall of the Big House. I then stared at Grover, whom was munching on a Coke can.

"What just happened?" I asked dumbfounded from recent events.

* * *

_3__rd__ POV_

Deep in depths of the Underworld, chains rattled as the gates of Tartarus opened. A hooded figure walked through Tartarus with a protective aura surrounding him. Then he walked into a chamber where the Titan, Kronos slept until the hooded figure pulled out a knife ad stabbed the wall next to the woken Titan.

"Who are you hooded figure?" asked the Titan with a grin. The hooded figure removed his hood and the Titan easily recognized the face that was shown.

"Well, I have seen scarier. But I never expected _you _to come all the way down here. Shouldn't you be in Elysium or somewhere?" asked the Titan with a grin.

"Well. I was just there, but you know being his offspring, I can go anywhere I want." Said the hooded figure. Soonly two more figures came out with hoods removed, one girl, one boy.

"Well I can say that the girl isn't from this Underworld." Said the Titan.

"No I'm not, my mother is Isis. EGYPTIAN goddess." Said the girl gripping on the hooded figure hand."

"Boss, let me kill him." Said the teenage boy long black hair.

"Not now Greil. We need him for a favor. Wisteria, you know what to do." Said the hooded figure. Wisteria cast a magic spell and a skeletal serphant constricted the Titan as Griel had shadows blocking his movement.

"Now here is a question for you. What do you want?" asked the Titan, grinning at the teen. The teen shadow travelled and looked sternly at the Titan.

"Where is my father?" said the teenage boy to the Titan.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter! What did you think? Review please!**

**Questions:**

**1. Should Alec and Jayde be a couple?**

**2. Who is the teenage boy?**

**3. Why did the hooded teen need Kronos?**


End file.
